


Softer Mornings

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, also I Love Steve Cortez The Most, sleepy boyfriends are best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: Steve Cortez wakes up in a lovely apartment.





	Softer Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt i wrote a while back and actually like enough to post here. shortez needs more love goddamnit

9 times out of 10, Donny wakes up before him. No matter what he did prior to falling asleep, how busy he was, or what time he actually got to bed (and then what time he got to sleep), Steve has grown accustomed to waking up and seeing him halfway ready for the day, waiting for him to wake up as well, which quickly became as familiar as it was comforting. 

But that doesn’t mean that Steve doesn’t treasure that rare 10th time. 

This time, he wakes in a ridiculously comfortable bed, in a incredibly lavish room, and takes his usual 15 seconds to remind himself that this isn’t a hotel room- because his boyfriend insisted that he stay with him, and Steve still isn’t quite over how nice this place is- before he realises that his head is resting on something a lot more solid than a pillow. And he’s curled into something very warm, his arm draped over a flat stomach that’s gently rising and falling.

Tilting his head up from where it’s resting on Donny’s upper arm, Steve takes a little look at the sleeping man. He looks younger, with his mouth slightly parted and his hair messy. Steve can never resist touching it when it’s like that- curly and uncombed- and reaches up to brush a little of it away from the side of his face.

The gentle action earns him a sleepy little mumble, and the slightest stir, as Donny blinks blearily into consciousness. He shifts, groaning softly, and stops when he sees Steve’s eyes on him, sinking back into the bed. 

“Morning.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, was getting up, I swear,” Donny mumbles, rolling onto his side, putting his free arm around Steve, snuggling closer, until his forehead gently taps against his.

“Right, of course you were,” Steve replies, unable to keep the fondness out his voice, meeting Donny’s drowsy eyes with a smile, “that’s why you’re so eager to get out of bed.”

Donny mumbles, letting his eyes slide shut again, and Steve thinks he hears him say something about being mean.“You know, you’re very cute when you’re half-asleep.”

“’M not cute.” 

“You’re pouting; that’s very cute,” when Donny only glares at him in response (well, he thinks it’s a glare; it might just be him trying to focus on his face) Steve relents, “but only when you’re half-asleep. That’s the only time you’re cute, I swear.”

“…what am I the other times then?”

“Very handsome and badass.” Steve chuckles at the little “yesss” Donny lets out, and settles back down, content with the quiet little moment, letting his eyes drift shut for a few more minutes of drowsy bliss.

Today was already a good day.


End file.
